Monsters on the Beach
Monsters on the Beach (formerly Thunder on the Beach) is a monster truck event held on the beach of Wildwood, NJ. It originally began in 1995 and is still held each year to this day. Event History "The Thunder on the Beach monster truck competition started in 1995, when the New Jersey Thunder Motorsports (ThunderMoto) staff wanted something more than car shows and motocross racing to take place along the Wildwood shore. It was decided that a monster truck competition would be the way to go. The very first events were very similar to the West Lebanon, NY shows, where the trucks would run side-by-side racing rounds in a straight-line drag race. The event remained that way until 1998, where the track was changed to a short, J-Hook style track. It provided for close racing, but the fans of the ever growing event still wanted something different. That is when ThunderMoto started looking into the Bloomsburg event style, and after that, that's when the famous idea became adapted. The "S" course was born. Such classic names as Grave Digger, Bigfoot, Goldberg, Sudden Impact, Black Stallion, and numerous others were some of the first trucks to run the Wildwood "S" course. In 2001, the whole event was changed. Along with the track, a new competition was introduced to the beach: freestyle, as opposed to 8 or 9 heat rounds of racing. It was also decided that a points system would be put in place, and the driver with the most points at the end of the weekend would be named the King of the Beach, and take the major championship for that weekend. The points system played a major part in how freestyle played out. To judge your position in freestyle, it all based off of your racing performance at that show. For example, if a truck were to be the first truck to be knocked out in the whole racing bracket, that truck would go first in freestyle. If you won racing, you would go last. The very first King of the Beach champion was Gary Porter driving Grave Digger #12."Event History - Thunder on the Beach Monster Truck Competition King/Beast of the Beach Champions This is a list of all previous King of the Beach champions. Thunder on the Beach originally started in 1995, but the 'King of the Beach' points system did not begin until 2001. After the death of Walking Tall driver Maxie Broaddus's death in 2015, the title of King of the Beach ended and was given to him in his memory. Since 2017, the new title has been 'Beast of the Beach'.King of the Beach Champions - Thunder on the Beach Monster Truck Competition *2001 - Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Bigfoot 11: Dan Runte runnerup) *2002 - Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Destination Bigfoot 11: Dan Runte runnerup) *2003 - Bigfoot 11: Dan Runte (Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter runnerup) *2004 - Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Firestone Bigfoot 14: Dan Runte runnerup) *2005 - Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Firestone Bigfoot 16: Dan Runte runnerup) *2006 - Summit Racing Bigfoot 16: Dan Runte (Raminator: Mark Hall runnerup) *2007 - Maximum Destruction: Neil Elliot (Bigfoot 14: Rick Long runnerup) *2008 - Stone Crusher: Steve Sims (Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter runnerup) *2009 - Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Avenger: Jim Koehler + Brutus: Chris Bergeron runnerups) *2010 - Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Brutus: Chris Bergeron runnerup) *2011 - Grave Digger 25: Gary Porter (Avenger: Jim Koehler runnerup) *2014 - Avenger: Jim Koehler *2015 - Walking Tall: Maxie Broaddus (Final champion under the title "King of the Beach") *2016 - Bigfoot: Darron Schnell (No title) Monsters On The Beach, Wildwood NJ, 8/21/16 Sunday Afternoon (Full Show) (38:33) *2017 - Avenger: Jim Koehler (First champion under the title "Beast of the Beach")Monsters on the Beach 2019 (Show #1) 9-28-19: Introductions, National Anthem, Start-up (2:54) *2018 - Rage: Cory RummellTheMonsterBlog.com - Posts: "Cory Rummell is this year’s Wildwood Motor Events Beast of the Beach!" *2019 - Rage: Cory RummellMonsterTruckinatorTV - Posts: "2019 Beast of the Beach champions is Cory Rummel In Rage"TheMonsterBlog.com - Posts: "Cory Rummell and Rage back up their Wildwood, NJ Monster Truck Ride & Monster Truck Beach Races Beast of the Beach title by..." (Jester: Matt Pagliarulo runnerup)Jester Monster Truck on Instagram: “What an awesome weekend team Tomfoolery Motorsports had here in Wildwood, NJ. Team Jester finished first in Racing and Freestyle for the…” Lineups 1995 *Bigfoot 10: Lonny Childress *Carolina Crusher: Gary Wiggins *Devil's Dodge: John Seasock *Equalizer: David Morris *Grave Digger 7: Dennis Anderson *Monster Patrol: Tom Meents *Nitemare: Gary Bauer *Predator: Allen Pezo *Snake Bite: Ricky Rattler *UFO: Bob Fisher *Warrior: Joe Fizzano *Wildfire: Calvin Carrington 1996 ??? September 27-28, 1997 *Sudden Impact: John Seasock *Virginia Giant: Diehl Wilson *Hollywood Hogan: Sky Hartley *Towasaurus Wrex: Jeff Bursey *Thrasher: Pat Summa *Monster Patrol: Tom Meents *Grave Digger 12: Dennis Anderson *Equalizer: David Morris *Bigfoot: Eric Tack *Carolina Crusher: Gary Porter *War Wagon: Jeff Cook *Liquidator September 25-27, 1998 *Bigfoot *Undertaker *Black Stallion *Nitemare *Carolina Crusher *Wild Thang *Grave Digger *Liquidator *Sudden Impact *Monster Patrol *Eradicator June 18-20, 1999 *Bigfoot *Rap Attack *Sudden Impact *Carolina Crusher *Liquidator *Black Stallion *Predator *Eradicator October 1-3, 1999 ??? 2000 *Wild Thang *Sudden Impact *Monster Patrol *Carolina Crusher *Bear Foot *Bigfoot Firestone *Black Stallion 2000 *Predator 2001 ??? 2002 ??? 2003Monster truck photo album - Wildwood, NJ. 2003 *Backdraft *Black Stallion: Michael Vaters *The Broker *Carolina Crusher: Michael Harper *Grave Digger: Gary Porter *Sudden Impact: ??? *Spider-Man: Brandon Harrington 2004Monster truck photo album - Ninja Turtles Monster truck photo album - Carolina Crusher Monster truck photo album - Bear Foot Monster truck photo album - Wildwood, NJ. 2004 Monster truck photo album - Wildwood, NJ. 2004 pictures *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Carolina Crusher: Michael Harper *Universal Monsters Frankenstein (Monster Patrol) *Grave Digger: Gary Porter *Black Stallion: Michael Vaters *Bigfoot *Bear Foot 2005Monster truck photo album - Wildwood, NJ. 2005 pictures *Bigfoot *Black Stallion *Eradicator *Grave Digger *Iron Warrior *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Stone Crusher September 30-October 1, 2006 *Bigfoot: Dan Runte *Grave Digger: Gary Porter *Raminator: Mark Hall *Rammunition: Geremie Dishman *The Broker *Stone Crusher *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles September 28-30, 2007New Jersey Thunder Motorsports - Thunder at the Beach Wildwood Beach *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Brutus: Chris Bergeron *Maximum Destruction: Neil Elliott *Bigfoot: Rick Long *Grave Digger: Gary Porter *Raminator: Mark Hall *Rammunition: Geremie Dishman September 26-28, 2008Thunder on the Beach 2008 HighlightsNew Jersey Thunder Motosports - 2008 Monster Trucks *Avenger *Brutus *Batman: John Seasock *Grave Digger *Monster Mutt *Stone Crusher *Virginia Giant October 2-4, 2009 Wildwood, New Jersey – Thunder On The Beach – October 2-4, 2009 *Brutus: Chris Bergeron *Stone Crusher: Carl Van Horn *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Mopar Magic: Ricky Ownley *War Wizard: Randy Moore *Monster Mutt: Whit Tarlton *Grave Digger: Gary Porter October 1-3, 2010 *Black Stallion: Mike Vaters *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Spiderman: Whit Tarlton *Bad Habit: Joe Sylvester *Brutus: Chris Bergeron *Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock *Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Final event for Grave Digger 12) September 30-October 2, 2011 Wildwood, New Jersey – Thunder On The Beach – October 2, 2011 *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Brutus: Chris Bergeron *Grave Digger 25: Gary Porter *Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock *Mopar Magic: Bryan Wright *Spiderman: Whit Tarlton *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims September 28-30, 2012 2012 Event - Thunder on the Beach Monster Truck Competition Note: Due to differences between Thunder Motosports and the City of Wildwood, the original plan for the event was cancelled. 2012 Events - Thunder Motosports Statement Thunder Motor Sports cancels Wildwood events However, the Greater Wildwood Hotel & Motel Association was able to put on a freestyle only show and would continue promoting the show from this point forward with the help of Rick Long.''https://wildwood365.blogspot.com/2012/09/event-spotlight-monster-truck-beach.html ''This is what the original lineup would have been. *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Bigfoot 18: Dan Runte *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims *Brutus: Chris Bergeron *Backdraft: Jeremy Slifko *Monster Magic: Bryan Wright *Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock *Eradicator: Andy Slifko This is the lineup that competed in a freestyle-only event. * Backdraft: Jeremy Slifko * Bigfoot: Rick Long * Eradicator: Andy Slifko * Hurricane Force: Steven Thompson * Instigator: Paul Breaud * Storm Damage: Tim Mente * Viper: Rich Blackburne * XDP Diesel: Dave Radzierez September 27-29, 2013 2013 NJ Monster Truck Beach Nationals in Wildwood, NJ *Bigfoot 11: Kevin Koszala *Stinger: Zane Rettew *War Wizard: Darrin Goin *Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock *Snake Bite: Rick Long *XDP Diesel: Dave Radzierez *Instigator: Paul Breaud *Toxic: Travis Petri September 26-28, 2014 NJ MONSTER TRUCK BEACH NATIONALS ("KING OF THE BEACH") *Bigfoot: Dan Runte *Equalizer: Mike Hawkins *Snakebite: Josh Gibson *Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Brutus: Brad Allen *Black Stallion: Steven Thompson *Higher Education: Matt Cody August 28-30, 2015 Monsters on the Beach: Wildwood NJ Monster Truck Show *Bigfoot 19: Darron Schnell *Bigfoot 15: Josh Gibson *Avenger (Aqua Blue): Jim Koehler *Brutus: Brad Allen *Black Stallion: Matt Cody *Higher Education: Jim Tracey *Red Solo Truck: Brandon Budd *Equalizer: Mike Hawkins *Walking Tall: Maxie Broaddus August 19-21, 2016 Monsters on the Beach: WW NJ Monster Truck Beach Races *Bigfoot: Darron Schnell *Snakebite: Vinny Venom *Avenger: Cory Rummell *Wrecking Crew: Mike Thompson *Equalizer: Mike Hawkins *Red Solo Truck: Brandon Budd *Crushstation: Greg Winchenbach *Lumberjack: Tom Durkee September 29-October 1, 2017 Monster Photos: Monsters on the Beach – Wildwood, NJ 2017 *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Basher: Richie Yatsko *Bigfoot 19: Darron Schnell *Brutus: Brad Allen *Heavy Hitter: Derick Anson *Jester: Matt Pagliarulo September 29-30, 2018 Monsters on the Beach: Wildwood NJ Monster Truck Beach Races Tickets in Wildwood, NJ, United States *Avenger (Aqua Blue): Jim Koehler *Basher: Stevie Snellen *Heavy Hitter: Derrick Anson *Jester: Matt Pagliarulo *Kraken (2D Body): Nick Pagliarulo *Rage: Cory Rummell September 28-29, 2019 Wildwood Motor Events on Facebook: "JUST IN! BREAKING NEWS! We just confirmed 6 of the incredible and hard-running trucks that will be competing..."Wildwood Motor Events on Facebook: "eptember 28th & 29th, 2019.... Monsters on the Beach: The Wildwood, NJ Monster Truck Beach Races - Featuring 8 big-name monster trucks..."Monsters on the Beach 2019 (Show #1) 9-28-19: Introductions, National Anthem, Start-up *Avenger (Aqua Blue): Jim Koehler *Buckshot: Brandon Budd *Jester: Matt Pagliarulo *Kraken (3D Body): Nick Pagliarulo *Loud & Dirty: Perry ComoEddie Como was originally announced to be driving Anger Management *Rage: Cory Rummell *Rat Nasty: Ryan Como *Xtreme Diesel: Dave Radzierez Note References Category:Events